Una Cita para Recordar
by Chinito4
Summary: Lo que parecía que sería sólo una cita, se convirtió en el comienzo de una nueva vida felizmente amorosa para Sonic y Amy.


Historia: Una Cita para Recordar

Es el mediodía del 18 de Enero de 2004. Amy se encuentra sola en un campo abierto cerca de unos edificios que se encontraban por el lado Norte del centro de Tokio. Estaba un poco emocionada, pues era la primera cita de su vida. Estaba echada sobre sus piernas y mirando la nieve. Tenía puesto su vestido rojo, unos zapatos cuyo diseño era de rojo a los lados y una línea blanca gruesa al medio, y por último, una cinta para el pelo con una flor blanca. De pronto alguien le habló.

******: Hola, Amy.

Ella reconoció esa voz. Levantó la mirada y lo vio.

Amy: Hola, Sonic.

Él vio la expresión que tenía.

Sonic: ¿Algo anda mal?.

Amy: No, sólo estoy un poco emocionada por ser mi primera cita.

Él le sonríe con los ojos entrecerrados.

Sonic: Anda, levántate.

La tomó por los brazos para ayudarla a levantarse, pero cuando ella apoyó el segundo pie, accidentalmente se resbaló y se fue para atrás. Él no alcanzó a ponerse firme y cayó quedando encima de ella, con su pierna derecha en medio de las de ella. Los dos estaban muy sonrojados y mirándose con los ojos muy abiertos. De pronto sintieron ganas de algo más. Él puso su mano derecha en la mejilla izquierda de ella, cerraron lentamente los ojos y se besaron en la boca por treinta segundos. Luego de esos segundos, separaron sus caras y se miraron de nuevo, pero ahora se sonreían con los ojos entrecerrados y ella ya no se sentía emocionada, sino tan contenta como él.

Sonic: Así veo mi pregunta contestada. Durante una semana me estuve preguntando por qué sentía que tenía amor corriendo por mi cuerpo y por qué lo sentía por ti, pero finalmente veo que la respuesta es y siempre fue que me enamoré de ti.

Amy: Si le pudiera hablar al mundo entero, le diría con toda sinceridad que me enamoré de ti. La misma pregunta me hacía yo durante esa misma semana, porque durante ese tiempo tuve la misma sensación, y ahora veo que mi respuesta a mi pregunta es la misma que la tuya.

Sonic: Hace seis meses escuché dos canciones que con dificultad aprendí. Nunca pensé que llegaría un momento en que tuviera que decírselas a alguien, pero ahora me alegra que ese momento estuviera destinado a llegar y que tú fueras la elegida para decírtelas. Fue difícil aprendérmelas porque su idioma original es el español, y de tanto escucharlas y practicarlas, terminé memorizándolas, y ahora te las cantaré en nuestro propio idioma.

Amy: Adelante.

Comenzó a cantar una.

_Respirando tu aire, soñando tus sueños y quiero que sepas que tú estás en ellos,_

_que eres la culpable de todos mis desvelos,_

_quiero que comprendas que tú eres mi anhelo._

_Me paso los días, las noches enteras pensando en el amor que corre por mis venas,_

_pensando que buscaba alguien que me quisiera y que al fin encontré alguien que vale la pena._

_Y quiero confesarte que mi vida eres tú, el ángel de mi guarda,_

_el que me entrega su luz, la que ilumina el callejón sin salida,_

_la que le ha dado una esperanza a mi vida._

_Y quiero confesarte que mi vida eres tú, el ángel de mi guarda,_

_el que me entrega su luz, la que ilumina el callejón sin salida,_

_la que le ha dado una esperanza a mi vida._

_Estoy aquí a la luz de la vela, escribiendo una canción a la mujer más bella,_

_porque quiero que sepa que me enamoré de ella_

_y la quiero llevar conmigo hasta las estrellas._

_Esa sensación que recorre mi cuerpo cada vez que me miras y se detiene el tiempo cada vez que me besas,_

_me robas el aliento, tú eres la princesa que me devolvió el cuento._

_Y quiero confesarte que mi vida eres tú, el ángel de mi guarda,_

_el que me entrega su luz, la que ilumina el callejón sin salida,_

_la que le ha dado una esperanza a mi vida._

_Y quiero confesarte que mi vida eres tú, el ángel de mi guarda,_

_el que me entrega su luz, la que ilumina el callejón sin salida,_

_la que le ha dado una esperanza a mi vida._

_Respirando tu aire, soñando tus sueños y quiero que sepas que tú estás en ellos,_

_que eres la culpable de todos mis desvelos,_

_quiero que comprendas que tú eres mi anhelo._

_El amor que es, el amor que será, el amor que sentí por tanto tiempo y verás que me expresaré segundo a segundo,_

_antes de que por fin se me acabe el mundo._

_Y quiero confesarte que mi vida eres tú, el ángel de mi guarda,_

_el que me entrega su luz, la que ilumina el callejón sin salida,_

_la que le ha dado una esperanza a mi vida._

_Y quiero confesarte que mi vida eres tú, el ángel de mi guarda,_

_el que me entrega su luz, la que ilumina el callejón sin salida,_

_la que le ha dado una esperanza a mi vida._

Volvió a hablar normal.

Sonic: Terminé con la primera.

Amy: Es la canción más hermosa que nunca escuché.

Sonic: Ahora empiezo con la segunda.

Amy: Adelante.

Empezó a cantar.

_Cómo olvidar aquel instante en que te vi por primera vez,_

_te vi y juro que no supe qué hacer_

_ahora te tengo aquí y me tiembla la voz para poderte decir que,_

_me enamoré de ti, me enamoré y no sé qué hacer,_

_si tú ya estás en mí, eres parte de mi ser._

_Me enamoré de ti, me enamoré y no sé qué hacer,_

_si tú ya estás en mí, eres parte de mi ser._

_Tal vez pienses que estoy raro contigo,_

_pero es que por más que intento, no lo consigo,_

_encontrar la manera perfecta de decirte cinco flores y el viento te llevará mis secretos sin tener que seguir así,_

_sin tenerte ni poderte decir,_

_que estoy sintiendo mil cosas más lindas que los detalles,_

_la luz o los chocolates que tengo,_

_mi deseo tú lo sabes que lleno de secretos que tú tienes, lo mismo que yo siento._

_Me enamoré de ti, me enamoré y no sé qué hacer,_

_si tú ya estás en mí, eres parte de mi ser._

_Me enamoré de ti, me enamoré y no sé qué hacer,_

_si tú ya estás en mí, eres parte de mi ser._

_Y con sólo mirarte, si con sólo abrazarte,_

_pudieras enterarte que te amaré en silencio,_

_si por tanto tiempo y ahora quiero que entiendas lo que yo estoy sintiendo._

_Me enamoré de ti, me enamoré y no sé qué hacer,_

_si tú ya estás en mí, eres parte de mi ser._

_Me enamoré de ti, me enamoré y no sé qué hacer,_

_si tú ya estás en mí, eres parte de mi ser._

Ahora, con normalidad le dijo otras partes que no cantó.

Amy: ¿Por qué no cantaste esas partes?.

Sonic: Aunque también me gustan, prefiero no cantarlas porque no se oyen como canción, sino con la normalidad con que las personas hablan cotidianamente.

Amy: Ah, está bien, no hay problema.

Sonic: Gracias por serme comprensiva.

Amy: De nada.

Sonic: Antes de empezar, quiero preguntarte algo verdaderamente importante.

Amy: Adelante.

Sonic: ¿Quieres ser mi novia?.

La respuesta de ella fue inmediata.

Amy: Sí, Sonikku. ¿Y tú quieres ser mi novio?.

La respuesta de él también fue inmediata.

Sonic: Sí, Ames.

Se dieron otro beso de treinta segundos, dando inicio a su noviazgo.

Sonic: ¿Comenzamos nuestra cita?.

Amy: Sí.

Le ayudó a pararse.

Sonic: ¿Hay algo que desees que hagamos?.

Amy: Yo pensaba más bien en ir a comer una pizza o ver una película juntos, pero, como me gustas, a ti te dejaré elegir cualquiera de las dos.

Sonic: Así que yo no puedo elegir otra cosa, ¿no?.

Amy: Sinceramente, si fuera yo la que lo elija, preferiría que fuera primero la película y luego la pizza.

Él puso sus manos en las mejillas de ella.

Sonic: Entonces va a ser como tú lo prefieres.

Amy: ¿Es tu decisión final?.

Sonic: Sí.

Él le besó la boca.

Amy: Gracias, Sonikku.

Ella le devolvió el beso.

Sonic: Por nada, Ames.

La tomó de la mano derecha.

Sonic: Vamos ya, mi amor.

Amy: Sí, cariño.

Y se fueron. Pasaron cinco minutos hasta que él volvió a hablar.

Sonic: ¿Se te ocurrió qué película te gustaría ver?.

Amy: No, pensaba ver primero los carteles para elegir.

Sonic: No hace falta ir a ver los carteles.

Amy: ¿Por qué lo dices, mi amor?.

Sonic: Hace cinco días pasé fuera de un cine y vi que uno de los carteles decía "Un Gracioso y Romántico Amor a la Luz del Sol".

Amy: Oh, vaya, me gustó mucho ese título. Entonces ésa es la que ahora quiero ver.

Sonic: Entonces hasta allá vamos. ¿Y deseas algo para comer mientras estemos mirándola?.

Amy: No, preferiría esperar hasta la pizza, para tener más apetito.

Sonic: Como quieras, preciosa.

Amy: Gracias por comprenderme.

Sonic: De nada.

Amy: ¿Sabes dónde queda el cine donde pasarán esa película?.

Sonic: Sí, está a cuatro cuadras de aquí.

Dejaron de hablar por el resto del momento. Llegaron hasta la taquilla del cine, Sonic compró los boletos y entraron. La sala sólo estaba llena en su mitad. Un poco después llegó más gente hasta que se llenó por completo y la película comenzó. Dos horas y diez minutos después, llegó hasta la última escena.

_*****: Edward, mira eso._

_La mujer señaló una tienda de dulces que estaba al lado de una florería._

_Edward: Quieres dulces y flores, ¿verdad, Mary?._

_Mary: Sí._

_Edward: Entonces vamos._

_Fueron primero a la dulcería, donde él le compró una bolsa grande de caramelos y bombones para ella, y luego salieron._

_Mary: Muchas gracias._

_Edward: De nada. ¿Me esperas aquí por un momento?._

_Mary: Claro, amor._

_Edward entró a la florería y salió en menos de un minuto, trayendo un ramo de ocho rosas blancas._

_Edward: Las traigo para ti, dulzura._

_Mary: Muchas gracias._

_Edward: Lo que sea por ti._

_Mary: ¿Podemos ir a la plaza a comerlos mientras vemos la puesta de sol?._

_Edward: Claro que sí, lindura._

_Caminaron hasta la plaza y allí permanecieron sentados mirando la puesta de sol mientras comían los dulces. Mary apoyó su cabeza en el hombro izquierdo de Edward y así se quedaron hasta que la película terminó._

Los novios y todo el público aplaudieron para luego salir. Ambos se fueron hasta donde la gente pudiera pasar sin tener cuidado de no chocar con ellos.

Amy: Gracias por llevarme a ver una película tan hermosa como ésa.

Sonic: Por nada.

Se dieron besos una y otra vez durante un minuto.

Sonic: Cuando pensabas en ir a comer, ¿pensaste en cuál pizzería podríamos ir?.

Amy: No, porque quería que tú eligieras.

Sonic: Ah, bueno. Ahora comenzaré a pensar.

Amy: De acuerdo.

Sonic comenzó a pensar y en siete segundos eligió una.

Sonic: Ya sé, iremos a la pizzería "Imperio de la Pizza".

Amy: De acuerdo.

Fueron hasta esa pizzería. Una vez allí, comieron la pizza que ella quería comer con él en el onceavo capítulo de la serie "Sonic X".

Sonic: Yo pagaré la pizza, Ames.

Ella le asintió con la cabeza. Él pagó y se fueron.

Amy: ¿Verdaderamente harías cualquier cosa por mí, Sonikku?.

Sonic: Sí. ¿Por qué?.

Amy: Haz por mí lo que el hombre de la película hizo por su amada.

Él entendió inmediatamente lo que ella quería.

Sonic: Sí.

Caminaron once calles hasta la dulcería favorita de ambos, y una vez dentro, Sonic compró las mismas golosinas que el hombre de la película, se las dieron en una bolsa, salió y se las dio a Amy.

Amy: Muchas gracias.

Sonic: Por nada.

Amy: ¿No se te olvida algo?.

Sonic: No, sé qué otra cosa quieres. Vamos.

Caminaron tres calles más hasta llegar a una florería.

Sonic: ¿Me esperas aquí por un momento?.

Amy: Claro, amor.

Sonic entró a la florería y salió en menos de un minuto, trayendo un ramo de ocho rosas blancas.

Sonic: Las traigo para ti, dulzura.

Amy quedó maravillada, no solamente por el tipo de rosas que él le regalaba, sino porque le dijo lo mismo que el hombre de la película y las rosas también eran las mismas.

Amy: Muchas gracias. Hay algo que quiero decirte en privado. ¿Vamos a mi casa?.

Sonic: Sí, vamos.

Fueron hasta la casa. Una vez dentro, Amy dejó los dulces en el velador de su habitación y colocó las flores en un florero con agua.

Amy: Siéntate en mi cama.

La obedeció. Seguidamente, ella se sentó a la izquierda de él.

Amy: Hay algo que te quiero pedir, ahora que somos novios.

Sonic: ¿Qué es, mi bella rosa?.

Ella hizo una pausa de cuatro segundos.

Amy: ,, Ven a vivir conmigo.

Sonic quedó contento a más no poder. Era el mejor pedido que nunca le habían hecho.

Sonic: Sí.

Amy se emocionó ante su respuesta, al punto que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que salían de sus ojos.

Amy: Muchas gracias.

Ella lo besó de un momento a otro. En dos segundos, él cerró los ojos y le correspondió, ahora acariciándole suavemente la espalda. Se apartaron después de treinta segundos, y ahora, él comenzó a acariciarle la nuca. A ella le tomó un minuto poder calmar su emoción.

Amy: Ya que puede ser difícil encontrar compradores, prefiero que hagas lo que toda persona hace cuando quiere mudarse de su casa sin tener que vendérsela a nadie.

Sonic: La misma idea tenía yo.

Amy: Que bien. Y ya que prácticamente vivimos juntos desde ahora, quiero que compremos una cama de dos plazas.

Sonic: Sí. ¿Vamos ahora?.

Amy: Sí.

Fueron al centro comercial, hicieron todo lo que había que hacer, esperaron el tiempo que debieron esperar para obtener su cama, hasta que finalmente fue suya. Ahora que la tenían, Sonic hizo lo que debía para dejar su casa. Y desde ese día y para siempre, ambos vivieron juntos y el amor total reinó en sus vidas por siempre.

FIN


End file.
